


Thundercuffs

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, doesnt really make much of a difference tho this is basically pwp.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “What if I told you I wasn’t going to uncuff you? And that you have to sit here and let my will be done? What would you do—no, there’s nothing you can do. What would you say? How would you react?”Catherine was genuinely shocked, and although it was entertaining to see the dumb look on her face, Rhea wondered if she had maybe gone too far. If Catherine had seriously wanted to be released, Rhea would have uncuffed her, but Rhea just had to test the waters.Just as Rhea was about to give it up and get the key, Catherine mumbled, “I guess I...I’d have to let you, huh?”
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Thundercuffs

**Author's Note:**

> i'm self-inserting as both of them in this fic.

“I suppose you get rather bored while I’m at work...but, Catherine, was this necessary?”

“It’s a long story.”

Rhea couldn’t imagine what the story was like. Catherine could be a little outrageous, sure, but what turn of events could have led to her being half-naked and tied to Rhea’s office chair? Rhea tried to piece it all together: the scuff marks from the chair being scooted across the floor, a small key that had been swept under the desk, and an incredibly flushed Catherine who was only in a bra and panties.

“A long story, hm? I have time.”

Catherine laughed feebly. “Yeah, of course you do. Well, you see...like you said, I was bored.”

“So, you handcuffed yourself to my chair while I was at work?”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Catherine said, frowning. “I thought I’d see if I could get out of them, y’know? For fun, I guess. But, uh, I dropped the key. I tried to pick it up with my feet—dumb, I know—but I kicked it under the desk.”

“That still doesn’t explain your state of undress...”

“That sort of explains itself.” Right. So, it  _ was _ sexually motivated. A bit jarring, but not out-of-character for Catherine by any means. They were vanilla by most standards, although they’d exercised a few power dynamics in the bedroom. Thinking of that, Rhea was wondering just what Catherine was looking for when she cuffed herself. “Now that I’ve confessed all my sins, could you find the key and get me out of these?”

Rhea could see the key from her standing position, but it was probably out of Catherine’s view. There was something...enticing about that. Knowing that the key to Catherine’s freedom was right there, inches away, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Rhea could, though.

...If she wanted to.

“This is rather strange, Catherine. You have to admit.”

“I know, I know, I said it. But—”

“Tell me why you really did it.”

“What? C-c’mon, Rhea,” Catherine said. She had a bad habit of laughing when she was nervous. She laughed at the worst times, really, just because she didn’t know how else to handle it. “I told you why, didn’t I? Anyway, I think the key is under the desk, so if you could just—”

“You did not tell me why,” Rhea said. “It’s related to your state of undress, correct? You undressed yourself, then handcuffed yourself to the chair. Is that right, so far?”

“...Yeah...”

“And  _ why _ did you decide to do that?”

Rhea had meant to tease her a bit, draw some embarrassing admissions out of her, but Catherine didn’t seem to know herself. She shrugged—the cuffs gave her arms too much room, Rhea thought, she’d like to tie her up with something more snug—and grinned. “Because it seemed hot?”

“So I thought. Well, the fun part of being tied up is when someone comes along and finds you, or ties you up themselves,” Rhea said, taking Catherine’s hair out of its tie. As she gently adjusted it around Catherine’s shoulders, she continued, “Being tied up and disarmed like this doesn’t mean much if there isn’t something—or someone—to drive the point home.”

Catherine huffed. “Losing the key and being stuck here for the past hour and a half drove it home pretty well, Rhea.”

An hour and a half? Rhea was almost disturbed by how little Catherine thought things through. “I know the novelty might have worn off by now, but you like it, don’t you? Being tied up. Unable to do anything to change your situation.”

“W-well, yeah,” Catherine said. It was subtle, but Rhea saw her wrists flex against the metal of the cuffs. “That’s why I did it in the first place—”

“What if I told you I wasn’t going to uncuff you? And that you have to sit here and let my will be done? What would you do—no, there’s nothing you can do. What would you say? How would you react?”

Catherine was genuinely shocked, and although it was entertaining to see the dumb look on her face, Rhea wondered if she had maybe gone too far. If Catherine had seriously wanted to be released, Rhea would have uncuffed her, but Rhea just had to test the waters. 

Just as Rhea was about to give it up and get the key, Catherine mumbled, “I guess I...I’d have to let you, huh?”

Rhea swallowed. Catherine wasn’t fighting her? “Yes. Yes, that’s right,” she said, her voice deeper than she’d intended. Rhea watched Catherine’s thighs squeeze together. Was Catherine really going to let her just...do whatever she wanted? “...Stay here.”

“Wait, don’t just—”

“I’ll be back,” Rhea assured. 

Of course she’d be back. Although it’d surely be nice to let Catherine squirm, Rhea couldn’t resist playing with her new toy. She went into their room, adrenaline pumping in her veins. Rhea picked up two scarves from their closet before going back into the office, but even those few seconds seemed like an eternity when she knew what was awaiting her.

Catherine seemed almost distressed at that point, wriggling in the chair when Rhea got closer. Rhea kneeled in front of Catherine, holding Catherine’s ankle in one hand and a scarf in the other. 

As Rhea removed Catherine’s underwear, Catherine exclaimed, “M-my legs, too?”

“Yes. After all, I have to make sure you don’t escape,” Rhea said. That seemed to shut Catherine up. She succumbed, spreading wide so that Rhea could tie her to the legs of the chair with intricate, unforgiving knots. Catherine was on full display for her, soaking wet and trembling. “You’re absolutely shameless.”

Catherine twitched at that, and Rhea looked at her closer. Her clit was fully out of its hood, pink and round and begging for attention. Rhea really  _ didn’t _ know what to do. Catherine was all hers, and she could do anything...her mind was conjuring a few thoughts—quite a few—but she had to be a little careful, since they were exploring something new. The most urgent and recurring thought in Rhea’s head was to touch Catherine, to make her squirm. After all, an hour and a half was quite a long time. She had to have wanted it pretty bad, by then.

Rhea dove in without hesitation, starting at Catherine’s clit. Catherine jerked within her binds, crying out so girlishly that Rhea almost thought it was someone else. 

_ That reminds me... _

Rhea pulled back, and Catherine groaned. “No, please—please, touch me,” Catherine whined.

“I will,” Rhea said. She picked up Catherine’s discarded panties, standing up so she had a better view of Catherine’s face. “But, you are my plaything as of now. I’ll play with you whichever way I want.”

“Okay, that’s fine, but—”

“You have such a loud mouth. Allow me to quiet you for a bit,” Rhea said. She balled up Catherine’s underwear, waiting for an objection, but Catherine didn’t have one. She opened her mouth willingly, and in the panties went, effectively stifling anything else Catherine had to say. “There you are. Maybe I can work in peace, now.” 

Rhea lowered herself to her knees again, and gave an experimental lick at Catherine’s clit, her eyes flicking upwards to watch Catherine’s reaction. Catherine moaned through the gag, squeezing her eyes shut.

That muffled sound drove Rhea mad. She took Catherine’s hips in her hands and held onto them for dear life as she began to truly taste her lover, pressing her tongue in and out of Catherine’s cunt. The moans became more frequent, so loud and desperate that the gag was almost obsolete. But, of course, Rhea didn’t want Catherine to be completely quiet. No, she liked those muted cries of pleasure, another symbol of Catherine’s stolen freedom.

Rhea saw Catherine’s legs tense and shake out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored it and kept going. She couldn’t stop. Not when Catherine was at her mercy and still  _ begging _ to be fucked. Rhea couldn’t even bring herself to feel guilty about how much she liked having Catherine be defenseless. She liked it, she loved it, she wanted nothing more than to come home every day to see Catherine like that.

Catherine liked it too, surely. She was crying up a storm into her gag. Rhea even heard the clink-clink-clink of the cuff chains as Catherine flexed against them. Rhea wondered if that was what excited Catherine; the thought of the struggle. Every time she pushed against her binds, Rhea heard her voice get a little more excited.

Rhea decided to give her two fingers, let her know just how wet she’d gotten. No matter how wet, she was still so  _ tight, _ squeezing around Rhea’s fingers. Rhea pulled off to tease her a bit—and to catch her breath. 

“I knew you’d like this, dear,” Rhea said, smiling a bit. “Hm...maybe I’ll never let you go. Maybe I’ll keep you cuffed here, day in and day out, so I can come home and do this to you every day. Do you want that, beloved?” Catherine happily agreed, but then she realized her voice was muffled, so she nodded vehemently. “That’s a dangerous thing to agree to, since I could so easily do it.” Rhea could see Catherine biting into the gag. Rhea’s fingers went faster inside of Catherine’s pussy, and the chair got a little messier as all of Catherine’s honey began to drip onto it. Rhea was going mad with her taste of power, having Catherine be so  _ willing... _ “Maybe I’d switch it up every now and again, and leave you tied up atop my desk. It’d be so easy, that way, for me to put toys inside of you and leave them there...you’d be powerless to stop me, wouldn’t you? I’d make you cum over and over again, until you couldn’t take it anymore.”

Catherine’s loud, boisterous moans had tapered off into breathless squeaks, her head lolled back. Rhea put her mouth to better use, returning to Catherine’s clit and coating it with her saliva as she suckled on it. She forced a third finger past the muscles of Catherine’s walls, and Catherine was reinvigorated, nearly screaming into her gag.

She started shaking against her binds again, but at the same time, she was rolling her hips into Rhea’s lips and fingers. As fun as it was to think of binding Catherine and doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, Rhea couldn’t deny the inherent sexiness in Catherine being desperate for it.

In fact, Rhea wanted to hear her beg. Rhea knew Catherine well enough to tell when she was getting close—she stopped before Catherine could get too close to her climax, reaching up to pull the gag from Catherine’s lips. It was perhaps a bit short-lived, but Rhea couldn’t help it. Catherine sang like a little songbird when Rhea was touching her. 

“Tell me how much you want it, Catherine.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” As arrogant as she still was, Rhea could tell she was near breaking. Rhea doubled her efforts, pleased to hear Catherine’s unbridled cries in response. It was nice to hear her gagged, but her voice had its own appeal. “Goddess, I want it...so bad. I’m so fuckin’ happy you walked in on me. I wish you...fuck...I wish you’d leave me like this forever. I’m all yours, Rhea, I’m all yours, so please, please—”

Rhea knew she was close when she started rambling aimlessly. Rhea couldn’t find it in herself to deny Catherine any longer. She held herself between Catherine’s thighs, her heartbeat quickening as Catherine’s moans got more pitchy and nonsensical. Rhea couldn’t see much where she was, but she could imagine it vividly: Catherine’s toes curling, her fists clenching, tears squeezing out of the corner of her eyes. Rhea kept that image in mind as she finished Catherine off.

Catherine usually pushed Rhea away when she was feeling a little overstimulated. It was hard for her to do that when she was tied up, of course. Rhea considered going through with her fantasies, considered continuing until Catherine was really asking her to stop. Then again, she knew her lover’s limits, and as horny as she was, she had to respect them. Besides, if Catherine wanted more, she’d certainly ask for it.

Unfortunately, she didn’t. She seemed rather wiped out when Rhea finally took a good look at her, sitting back patiently. “Catherine?”

“Huh? Oh, man...”

“That was good?”

“Better than good. Way better than good,” Catherine said. “But, um...I’m serious this time—could you untie me, please?”

Rhea felt around under the desk for the key to the cuffs, finally releasing Catherine’s hands. Catherine massaged her wrists and the harsh red lines that circled them while Rhea untied her feet. “Can you stand?”

“If I say no, will you carry me into the bedroom?”

“Certainly,” Rhea said, smiling. She leaned down to give Catherine a kiss. It was hard not to get a little passionaste, especially when she was worked up, but she eventually managed to pull away. “Would you like me to? I have the strength to, as I’m sure you know.”

“...Well, it’s been about two hours, now, and my legs are kind of asleep, so...”

Rhea happily scooped Catherine up from the chair, bearing her heft well. With careful steps, she took Catherine to their room and deposited her onto the bed. “That went rather fast,” Rhea said. She slipped out of her clothes, and Catherine snuggled up to her side, caressing her thigh. Rhea turned to look at Catherine, who was smiling and still catching her breath. “Perhaps it was a bit dangerous to have you tied up  _ and _ gagged...”

“What? Why?”

“If I had done something you hadn’t wanted—”

“Trust me when I tell you, I wanted  _ all _ of that.”

Rhea laughed. Catherine’s hand was getting dangerously close to her pussy, but not close enough. After a night like that, Catherine would be cruel to leave her high and dry. She seriously  _ would _ have to consider tying Catherine up forever after that, and not in a nice way. “Yes, but we should be a little more careful with our boundaries in the future. And maybe discuss these things. Although, I could have never predicted what I came home to today...”

“I—I seriously was just gonna tie myself up for a bit, then let myself go. Really. I didn’t expect you to, uh, see that,” Catherine admitted. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Rhea said. With a firm hand, she took Catherine’s hand in hers, being careful of her wrists. Catherine hummed as Rhea directed her to the place where her attention was most needed. “However, if you must be sorry, I think your actions will speak louder than your words.”


End file.
